


Secret Santa

by SevereLove51



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: A week before Christmas, Jubilee organizes a secret santa for everyone. Although Scott and Logan have been dating for a month, finding the perfect gift for their lover is proving difficult than they expected.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62
Collections: Secret Mutant Exchange 2019





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkativefangirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativefangirl13/gifts).

Logan and Scott have been dating for exactly one month. Today is their one month anniversary. Scott wanted to plan to go out for dinner, after they both finished their classes. Unfortunately, for the both of them, it quickly got derailed by an "emergency meeting" orchestrated by Jubilee. Christmas is in six days and Jubilee wanted to do a secret santa event with everyone in the X-Men, including Charles and Erik. Jubilee believes it would be a great idea since none of the X-Men, except for Kitty who has a family to go to for the holidays and school breaks. 

Logan begrudgingly agreed. If he said no, he wouldn't hear the end of Jubilee's whining. Unlike Logan, Scott thought it will be a good idea as Jubilee is right. None of them really have a family to go back to for the holiday. The X-Men is their family, especially for Scott. Scott reassured Logan by suggesting they scrapped the dinner plan altogether and instead stay in his room for a different type of fun. Logan liked that idea better than the dinner plan. 

The following day, Jubilee brought in a hat and had everyone choose a name. 

"Everyone has until Christmas to get their secret santa a gift, nothing over $50, and nothing alive, capiche?" Those were the rules and those should be easy to follow, except Logan got a name he was secretly hoping not to get. 

His own boyfriend's name, Scott. 

* * *

“Have you ever gotten him a gift since you two started dating?” Jubilee asked. 

Both Logan and Jubilee was sitting next to each other. Jubilee snacked on a pastry bun she brought yesterday while Logan took sips from his coffee. Scott had scolded him before for drinking early and how it was unpleasant to kiss him when his breath smells like beer, so he's saving his drinking for the night. 

“No.”

“Logan!” 

“What? I take him out for dinners, is that not enough?” Logan questioned. 

Jubilee looked at him shocked as if he personally offended her. "I know both you and Mr. Summers like to consider yourselves ‘manly’, but sometimes a man likes when their partner buys them a gift.” 

“He never asked for anythin’.” 

“He doesn’t need to ask for anything! You should just like run across something and think ‘hey, I think Scott would like this'," Jubilee explained. Her nose then scrunched up and she shivered. "Ew, saying Mr. Summers’ first name sounds so weird.” 

“Great, so I’m a bad boyfriend?” The statement became more of a question. Scott was a hard read, even with them dating there are still moments when Logan couldn’t tell what Scott’s emotion was. He knows Scott likes their date nights, when they kissed and when they had sex, but Logan wasn’t sure if Scott desired something more in their relationship. 

“Yes, you are,” Jubilee confirmed. Logan frowned in response. She shot him a reassuring grin. “Don’t worry, I can fix this!” 

“Oh, yeah?” Logan questioned. “How?”

“Ororo, she knows the most about Scott.”

“I thought ya were helpin’ me?”

“I said I can fix this, not particularly help you find a gift.” 

Logan frowned. He then pondered about going to Ororo. Unfortunately for him, Jubilee’s right. Out of everyone in the mansion, except for Charles, Ororo did know the most about Scott and Logan would definitely choose Ororo over Charles for advice. “Well, wouldn’t hurt to ask .”

* * *

“This is bad.” 

“It’s not that bad.”

“I don’t think Logan even likes gift!” Scott exclaimed. He stared at the paper in dismay. They’ve been dating for at least a month, he should know by now what Logan likes. 

Scott and Ororo was sitting next to each other in Ororo's office. He pulled a chair so he could sit next to her. Scott wanted them to grade papers together, but the Secret Santa was weighing on him. 

“Have you ever tried giving him one?” Ororo asked. 

“No," Scott replied sheepishly. 

“ Scott .”

Scott’s ears turned red. “Well he never got me a gift and I didn’t want to give him one and put him in a weird position.”

“Do you know what he likes?” 

“Beer, stealing my motorcycle.”

“And how long have you’ve two been dating for?”

“A month…”

“And you don’t know how what he likes?”

“Well…” his voice trailed off. Scott did know Logan’s likes and dislikes when it comes to certain situations. Scott knows Logan dislikes anything that can overstimulate his senses and hate going to stores that are busy. Scott knows the simple things Logan likes like beer and coffee. “I don’t know what he likes in terms of gifts, but I know what he likes in other aspects.… Who did you get?”

Ororo frowned at Scott for changing the subject, but answered anyway. “Kitty. I know she likes dragons. I saw this gigantic dragon plushie at the mall last week. I’ll probably get her that.” 

“Great, another addition to her plushie collection,” Scott said sarcastically. “But seriously, what should I get him?”

“If you’re concerned, ask Jubilee. Logan hangs out with her a lot, or Rogue.” 

‘Rogue or Jubilee’ Scott repeated in his mind. Scott wasn’t sure who he was most comfortable with approaching about this issue. Rogue knows Logan the longest, but Jubilee is the one that pesters him with questions about his life.  ‘Whoever I see first can help me.’ 

Speaking of the devil, Logan walked in. He eyed Scott first before turning his eyes to Ororo. 

“‘Ro, I gotta talk to ya,” Logan said. He looked at Scott. “Alone.”

Scott looked taken a back. He glanced over to Ororo, who shrugged. He then nodded and stood up. “Alright.” 

Scott gathered his papers and headed to the door. Before he left, he gave Logan a quick peck on the cheek. Logan couldn’t hide his grin as Scott left the room. Logan realigned his focus on Ororo, who was smiling at him amusingly. 

"So, what do you need?" Ororo asked. Logan pulled out the paper. “Oh." 

"Yeah." Logan plumped down next to her. 

"Haven't you've been dating him for a month?"

"Jubilee already gave me crap about it, I get it, I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"Well I didn't say that.” Ororo paused."Did Jubilee tell you to see me?"

"It was either you or the Professor, and he hates our relationship,” Logan replied. 

"Good choice,” she mused. “Let's see, Scott is a nerd, you know that. Books, comics, Star Trek, Star Wars…cars."

“Books aren’t a great idea since he practically read every book out there.” Logan ruled out the car options since the Professor has a collection of cars at their dispense. Star Trek and Star Wars did catch his interest, but any collectible would make Scott feel like a child. However, Logan remembered something about Scott and comics. "I think I got an idea."

* * *

Logan's idea led him to Scott's room. There was no Scott in sight. Logan figured Scott decided to grade papers in his office. There was two places Logan could search to find what he is looking for, under the bed or in his closet. He checked the bed first. Under the bed was nothing, not even a single dust cloud in sight. 

Logan opened the closet. He spotted a wooden container that was pushed to the back of the closet. He pulled it out and began to search through its contents. Dust lightly covered the items in the container. Some of the items looked old. Logan assume they were items from when Scott was younger, presumably before he was promoted to X-Men leader and math teacher. Logan assume Scott would put his more childish hobbies away to avoid embarrassment.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked. He stood at the door, his arms crossed and head slightly tilted. 

Logan cursed in his head. He faced his boyfriend, his arm still elbow deep into the wooden container. "I think I saw a mouse crawlin’ around here. I think slipped into this container?”

Scott raised an eyebrow. "My  closed container?”

“Ya do know that mice can chew into things right? Even their own legs.”

“I…don’t need to know that.” Scott frowned. “Mice, huh? I’ll let Hank know we might have a mice problem.” 

“You do that.” 

Once the door closed, Logan continued searching. Logan noticed something blue and red sticking out. He picked up one of the Star Trek books and set it on the floor. Logan grinned at the familiar red, white and blue man he found. 

* * *

Scott entered the living room. He had to finish grading papers in his office after the mice incident. In the back of his mind, Scott knows Logan is lying and there’s an ulterior motive to his snooping, but it has to wait. Right now, Scott needs to find Jubilee. 

Scott found Jubilee sitting on the couch with the other teenage X-Men. She and Kitty were chatting while Bobby and Rogue were cuddling each other. 

“Jubilee, I need to speak to you.” 

Jubilee's face perked up, causing Kitty and the others to turn to Scott. "Whatever it was, it was Bobby’s fault!” 

“What!?” shrieked Bobby. 

"You're not in trouble,” Scott reassured her. “Well I don't think so, but I need to speak to you now."

Jubilee obliged and followed Scott out into the hallway. “Something wrong?"

"It's about the secret santa, I need…help.” 

"Oh? Who did you-“ Scott showed her the slip. She frowned. "Wow. Do you not know anything about your boyfriend? I thought you were the responsible one."

"I am. I just need help finding the perfect gift for Logan."

"Well…last time I gave him a gift, he nearly teared up.”

“What?”

“Logan never ask for anything gift wise, but he does appreciate them.”

“What did you get him?” Scott asked. He never seen Logan tear up in his life. 

“A mug with a crappy design of him,” Jubilee replied. “And he likes you, anything you get him would make his day.”

Something pinged in Scott’s head. “I have an idea, but I need someone creative.”

Jubilee grinned. “I know a two girls who can help.”She glanced over to to the living room then back at Scott. “But…we would need something in return.”

* * *

Christmas morning came and it was time to open gifts. Everyone’s secret santa was revealed one by one.

Ororo —> Kitty

Kitty —> Jubilee

Jubilee —> Bobby

Bobby —> Ororo 

Erik —> Rogue

Charles —> Erik

Rogue —> Kurt

Kurt —> Charles

Scott —> Logan 

Logan —> Scott

Everyone's reception to their gifts were mixed. Ororo had handed Kitty her gift before she went off to her parents for Hanukah. She had given her the stuffed dragon and Ororo said she was thrilled when she got it. Rogue did her best to appreciate the gift Erik gave her, but you could tell she didn't know what to do with it. Jubilee, Ororo and Kurt, Charles and Erik did enjoy their gifts. Bobby was upset with the ice pun shirt, Jubilee gave him (she is very proud of that joke). 

It was now time for Logan and Scott to exchange gifts. Scott's heart was thumping furiously against his chest. He handed Logan his, Logan handed Scott his gift. It was a thin, neatly packaged gift. Scott carefully pulled the tape off the wrapping paper. As the wrapping paper unravel, Scott's eyes grew big. 

“Is that…” 

"Yes," Logan answered. 

Scott couldn't take his eyes off the poster. It was the old poster of Captain America he had stashed away in his closet. However, this poster now has a signature from the Star Spangled man himself. "How?” 

Logan shrugged. "I was in the area and I saw Avengers Tower.”

The memory of Logan searching through the container appeared in his head and it slowly came back to him. "I'm guessing the rat thing was a lie then?" Scott questioned. 

"Thought it was obvious." 

“How did you get past security? You didn’t hurt anyone did you?”

“Don’t worry, me and Cap got a past together.”

“Should I ask?”

“Nothin’ sexually, if that’s what yer concerned.”

“I wouldn’t mind if my boyfriend dated Captain America.” Scott grinned at the thought of Captain America and Logan had possibly dated each other sometime during WWII. 

“Yer gonna hang it on yer wall?” 

Scott stared at the poster again. "I'll put it on the closet door." He set the poster down on the table and pointed at the gift bag in Logan's hand. "Your turn."  


Logan opened his. It was a brown leather jacket, similar to the one he owns. Scott motioned to him to turn the jacket over. On the back of the jacket was a cartoonish design of a wolverine in his yellow/blue wolverine outfit. 

“You did this?” Logan asked. 

“I came up with the design," Scott told him. "The girls helped.” 

Logan nodded his head and muttered, "Impressive.” He grinned at the design. He's actually impressed at the professional looking design on the jacket. "The girls helped you say?”

"I promised them no homework from both of our classes for a week," Scott said.   
  
Logan chuckled. "Of course." He examined the jacket again before setting it down next to Scott's poster. He leaned down and kiss Scott on the lips. "Love ya, slim."

Scott grinned. “Love you too," he whispered, kissing his boyfriend back.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some elements from X Men evolution with Logan's and Captain America's relationship. They were work together during WWII and they seemed close in the flashback.


End file.
